Satoshi Hasashi
Satoshi Hasashi also known by his 'pet' name Jubei is the son of Hanzo Hasashi and Harumi Hasashi. Along with his mother, he was a victim of the Shirai Ryu massacre. Satoshi serves as a minor character in the Mortal Kombat franchise, but he is one of the driving reasons why Hanzo returned as a Specter, now known as Scorpion, in order to avenge his clan. Appearances Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Satoshi is mentioned in Scorpion's MK: Armageddon ending, where he, Harumi, and the Shirai Ryu clan are fully resurrected by Scorpion after he obtained the powers of a god for defeating Blaze. However, as Scorpion is reunited with his family, Quan Chi appears and kidnaps Satoshi, escaping into the Netherrealm. Enraged, Scorpion ordered his clan to hunt down the sorcerer and retrieve his son. Mortal Kombat (2011) He appears in the illusion made by Quan Chi, in which Bi-Han is framed for his murder in Mortal Kombat (2011). In the illusion, Harumi is hiding in their home, with an infant Satoshi, while the Shirai Ryu massacre is occurring. However, "Sub-Zero" finds them in their home and pulls out a sword. As he prepares to kill them, his mother attempts to comfort and protect Satoshi from their fate. As "Sub-Zero" cuts both of them down, Harumi lets out a bloody scream. Upon seeing the illusion, Scorpion becomes enraged and kills the elder Sub-Zero, who he previously promised to spare for Raiden in exchange for his clan to be resurrected. Mortal Kombat: Legacy He debuted in the seventh episode of season 1 of the web series, Mortal Kombat: Legacy, and is portrayed by Brandon Nomura.YouTube Cast. Jubei dreams of joining the Shirai Ryu like his father. His mother, however, does not want Jubei to join the Shirai Ryu, and hopes that Scorpion will eventually be able to convince Jubei to follow another dream. Jubei was also chosen to sing a song for the Shogun. After two Lin Kuei ninjas trick Hanzo into leaving the house, an assassin enters the house and kills Kana while Jubei hides. When he attempts to defend himself, Jubei is killed by the evil sorcerer Quan Chi, who was in the form of Bi-Han. In Season 2, Jubei returns in a flashback that takes place years before the Shirai Ryu massacre. When he and his parents are walking down a path between the Shirai Ryu and Lin Kuei territory, Kuai Liang, Bi-Han's younger brother who's against the possibility of peace between the two clans, holds Jubei hostage with his friends. When Hanzo reminds him that this goes against his brother's wishes, Kuai Liang let's go of Jubei, who runs back to his mother. However, Kuai Liang and his friends then attack Hanzo, who is forced to seemingly kill them while Kana prevents Jubei from seeing the bloodshed. Mortal Kombat X Comic Satoshi referred to by his 'pet' name Jubei appears in the Mortal Kombat X comic series when Hanzo is poisoned by the demon-possessed Fox. In his delerium, Hanzo fights through the Lin Kuei with ease during the Shirai Ryu massacre before finding the frozen bodies of Jubei being held by his mother, Kana. Seeing his families corpses, Hanzo falls to his knees in grief and mourns over their deaths. However, Hanzo soon realizes what he is witnessing isn't real when confronting the Elder Sub-Zero, awakening from his delerium. Trivia *Although he was first mentioned in Scorpion's Mortal Kombat ending, he didn't receive an official name for over two decades. It wasn't until the Mortal Kombat X Comic Series when he obtained his canon name, Jubei Hasashi, which was based on the name given to him in Mortal Kombat: Legacy. **But in the Story Mode, when Scorpion heard about the true murderer of his family, he muttered Satoshi instead of Jubei. ***However it was revealed by comic writer Shawn Kittelsen that Satoshi is his real name and Jubei is Hanzo's pet name for him. *Satoshi's age has varied through the Mortal Kombat media, as he's been shown to be an infant in the canon material, but a child in others, like in Legacy. References Category:Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Legacy Characters Category:Humans Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Comic Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters